The Perfect Day
by rachgreengeller
Summary: It is Valentines Day 2005...Ross hasn't been together with Rachel for seven years on this day...He tries his best with disastrous results to make this their perfect valentines day...
1. Default Chapter

This story is my entry in Friends board...Everlasting Love contest....this is exclusively the two wonderful lovers of friends...ross geller and rachel green...created by David Crane, Marta Kauffman, and Kevin Bright..as much as I would like to have one of them...they belong to them...

dedicated also to my fans rrlove, exitatnis, drkerryweavver, and Melanie Geller you have been there for me....

The Perfect Day....

Ross looked over at the clock. It said six am. He rolled back over and looked over to his left. It was their first Valentines Day together in over seven years, her golden hair fanned out over the pillow as she laid in perfect bliss.

Getting out of bed, he decided that he would make this the perfect Valentines day. He had a few ideas.what to do for his sweet Rachel. He tiptoed to the room where the crib was. His other valentine was fast asleep and cluching her beloved Hugsy. He could just stare at this beautiful creation all day. Hair of gold and dark brown eyes..the best of both of them..

Sighing he walked to the kitchen and started the coffee maker. Next he pulled out a pan and proceeded to make an omelet and bacon. The omelet had ham and cheese in it. Rachel usually would stop in at Central Perk on her way to work and grab a latte to go. Today he wanted to show her how much he actually loved her. She was already going to meet him for lunch on campus between classes and he had very special plans for tonight.

Emma was going to be at Sandra's, normally she would have stayed at Jack and Judy's, but they were already baby sittting the twins. Monica had planned a special first new home Valentine's celebration for her and Chandler consisting of cut up hot dogs macaroni and cheese and a new silk teddy.

Ross would start off with a carriage ride in Central Park, drinks at the Carlyle where Bobby Short would serenade them, dinner at the Plaza , then home and the true way lovers celebrate Valentines day. He had to make a mental note, he had to pick up a gift yet and a box of chocolate for his other little valentine .

Pulling out a bed tray, he lovingly poured a glass of orange juice in a crystal goblet. Next he arranged a napkin and plate with the steaming omelet and a bagel from the bakery. The finishing touch was a rose in a vase. He wrote a card quickly and stuffed it in the envelope.

Rachel looked over and noticed her fiance was gone. She could smell something coming from the kitchen. As she started to get up from the bed, Ross walked into the bedroom.

"Happy Valentines Day sweetie, " he said as he bowed down to kiss her.

"Is this for me?" she smiled sweetly. "Oh Ross, " she gushed.

"I already have my valentine and today she shall be treated like a queen, because you are my queen, Rachel." he said as he laid the tray in front of her. She smelled the rose and picked up the card.

"our love was written in the stars," Rachel reminisced what the special phrase meant. The very first time they made love was in the planetarium in the museum where Ross used to work. She had to laugh at the memory of them waking up and having school children and a nun looking at them as they laid naked under a fur skin. She leaned over and kissed him.

"I still can't believe after all this time , it's just me and you again." she said.

"I always knew this was the way it would end up. I never gave up on us Rach." he said as he moved the tray and climbed on top of her.

"As much fun as this would be Dr. Geller, we both have jobs to get ready for. So my darling am going to eat this lovely breakfast and then jump in the shower." Rachel said as she bit into her omelet.

Ross sighed and realized that a morning quickie was not in the cards. He walked to his closet and pulled out a dark blue suit and a blue sllk tie. Laying those on the chair, he pulled a white dress shirt and a pair of boxers with hearts with them. Rachel's little gift he reasoned.

Hearing the water from the shower, Rachel closed her eyes and tried to imagine the picture from the shower. If she couldn't make love this morning , she could always picture what she would be seeing tonight. His long , muscular legs and that chest where she laid her head at night. Those powerful arms that held her as he pressed his soft lips to hers. The tiny bit of a five o clock shadow that brushed up against her when he passionately kissed her. That fine ass and the part of him that truly belonged to her and no other woman. At that moment, she wanted to leap from the bed and head into the bathroom and join her lover in the shower. As she had told all her girlfriends, "the best I've ever had." A smile came to her face.

With a towel wrapped around his waist, Ross proceeded to get dressed. Rachel couldn't resist as he buttoned the shirt and she wrapped the tie around his neck. She could smell the cologne she gave him that she got from work. Ralph's new fragrance…sophisticate…Unmistakably a polo player was embroidered on the pocket of the shirt . Rachel smiled at the thought he was wearing the clothes that she gave him. Somehow that made him even more sexy to her.

Fighting her urges, she pulled a pink suit from the closet. It was something she bought on a whim. Usually she stayed away from pastels., but it was their day, a day for lovers, and she wanted the whole world to know she was engaged to the most thoughtful, sweetest man in New York. Following a shower, she dressed and pulled her hair up , looking at her watch she grabbed her briefcase and the two of them got into their car.For the better part of the morning, Emma would be at day care until Sandra picked her up. Holding Hugsy, she smiled and said her new infamous phrase, "How you doin?"

Ross just shook his head and laughed as he fastened Emma in her car seat. The day care center was right on campus and that would mean that he could drop her off and get to his classroom in time to start his ten o'clock class. Rachel climbed in the car and he dropped her off with a kiss and a promise to meet her for lunch.

Rachel entered her office and saw a dozen long stemmed roses in a vase . She picked up the card and smiled at the message.

Looking forward to our night of love,,, your little lobster...R

It was going to be a very special day.


	2. Love in the Afternoon

Ross looked at his watch. It was one o clock. He was supposed to meet Rachel at one. He sat at his desk and waited for the door to open.

"I'm here, as promised." Rachel said as she walked over to kiss her handsome fiance. "Oh when did you get that?' she asked motioning to a picture frame on his desk with their engagement picture. Well at least ,he could take his own engagement picture for the paper, unlike some people.

"It was an engagement gift from my TA." he answered. "She's such a sweet kid." Rachel was surprised when she heard that his teaching assistant was his ex girlfriend Elizabeth. For her studies, they had found out that her and Ross got along rather well and they worked well together. Now they were very good friends and Rachel adored her.

"Elizabeth is so sweet." she said. "Now I am hungry and I hear that they make a great cobb salad in the Brasserie." '

Leaving the science building, Rachel put her hand in Ross's. He didn't care what those old stuffed shirts in the paleontology department thought. He had the most beautiful woman in the world.

He did notice that as he they walked toward the student union, there were a lot of frat boys staring at his sexy girlfriend. Let them look all they want, she was his. In all his years walking the halls of Lincoln High, he never thought in a million years that prom Queen, head cheerleader, Rachel Green would choose him to be the one.

Entering the restaurant , he pulled out her chair and then sat down.

"Why Dr. Geller, you eat here?" said one of his students Jamie. Jamie was a grad student who worked as a waitress to pay her tuition.

"Yes, I do , Jamie this is my lovely fiance Rachel, and Rachel this is one of my best students of the Crestaceous period." Ross introduced.

"What would you guys like?" Jamie asked.

"I will have the Cobb salad and a glass of iced tea and what would you like honey?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"You guys make the cutest couple." gushed Jamie.

"Thank you, we think so and I am having the turkey club." said Ross as he put down his menu.

"Be right back with your lunch." Jamie said as she walked away.

The young girl promptly returned with their lunches. After a short stroll, Rachel returned to work and Ross went on his quest for the perfect gift. He didn't have to be back in class until four .

Strolling through Bloomingdales, he looked through rack after rack. Rachel did not need a new outfit. Jewelry might be the answer so he walked into a store. He had just given her the most special engagement ring , so she didn't need any rings. He spotted it in the case, that was it.

It hung on a tiny chain and the links had a small jewel inspersed between them. On the end of the chain was a star with a sparkling diamond in the middle. Stars reminded him of how she was the one light in his life and that first night in the museum.

Leaving the store, he held the necklace in his hand. Next was the baby store where Rachel and him shopped before Emma was born. He prayed secretly the same clerk wouldn't be there. Opening the door, he saw his prayer wasn't answered.

"Look it's Indiana Jones guy," the clerk said. "I have wondered about you." She smiled and flirted aimlessly at Ross.

"Before you see you are wasting your time, I will tell you that I am now engaged to be married. Things are different and I would like to see your stuffed toys for my daughter." Ross said matter of factly.

The clerk showed him a cute orange dinosaur and he purchased it. Leaving he felt good because both of the special women in his life were taken care of. He could go back to NYU and then home to get ready for their special night.

Rachel looked at her desk. This wasn't really happening. She looked at her watch and moaned. Her assistant had put a stack of papers on her desk and she had a post it that said of a conference call to come in at five thirty.

" Sandy, where was the conference call coming from?" Rachel asked.

"I think Milan." Sandy said.

"Any plans for tonight Sandy?" Rachel asked curiously hoping to find out when she would be able to leave.

"My boyfriend and I were just going to spend a quiet evening at home, Sleepless in Seattle and Chinese." the young girl answered. "And then who knows." she giggled. "How about you and the good professor?"

"I have no idea, he said that he wanted to surprise me. So we could end up dancing in the Rainbow Room or eating a Nathan's at Coney Island." Rachel said as she looked through the stack of papers.

"Whatever he planned I am sure it will be memorable." Rachel smiled.

Next : as it creeps closer to evening , our couple find a little bit of deja' vu in their valentines celebration.


	3. A Little Too Familiar

Rachel drummed her fingers on the desk as she listened to the buyer drone on. She kept watching the clock on the wall. God, she needed to get out of here, she thought.

As she was trying to scribble down the figures of the clothes ordered, she noticed childish scribblings on the pad . She had to laugh at herself, here she was a women in her mid 30's doodling little hearts all over the paper with one name in the middle of them …Ross…

"I see, Si , yes I will make sure we have those in black and blue. Si , si " Rachel answered. How much longer could this go on?

Ross sat at his desk and looked at the time. It was going on to seven with reservations at eight. He had called Rachel's office but was told she was on a call to Milan.

He grabbed his briefcase and the two shopping bags.This was seeming just a little bit too familiar.Rachel had to cancel their anniversary that night because of work. No they had come too far and too much for that night to happen again.

He picked up the phone one more time and dialed the office. Ms. Green was still on the phone.

"Damnit Rach, don't let it happen again." he said as he slammed down the phone.

"Ross?" Elizabeth asked as she popped her head in the door. "I'm going now. Big night tonight." she smiled.

"Yeah I know." he said sarcastically.

"What's wrong,?" she said as she sat on his desk.

"For one thing, it's Valentine's Day and I am probably going to be alone." Ross said sadly.

"I thought you and Rachel had big plans."

"Yeah so did I, but she is still on a conference call to Milan. Our reservations are for eight, and it is now seven. I still have to go home and get ready." Ross whined.

"Why don't you just go down to her office and surprise her?" suggested Elizabeth.

"Because the last time I did it, we didn't get back together for eight years." Ross said sadly.

"I think you should, you guys are engaged, and much more mature than you were then." Elizabeth said.

"You are so mature for someone who is so young." Ross marveled.

"I had a real good teacher," she smiled at him. "Plus I read Cosmo."

"I'm gonna do it. First of all I am going to go home and take a shower put on my tux and get down to that office." Ross said as he got up determined.

"And then ?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Use your imagination, Doctor," he shyly smiled. "Thanks Elizabeth." he said as he kissed her on the cheek. Ross grabbed his briefcase and out the door he went.


	4. Another Office Romance

Rachel sat as the phone call continued. Everyone had gone home. She looked at the roses on her desk and the picture on her desk.She didn't even care anymore. She looked down at her watch.

"Si Si," she continued.

Ross came into the apartment. He was a man on a mission. This was going to be their special night and nothing was going to wreck it. The phone rang,

"Hello, hi Sandra, no she's not here. Still at work I guess. No we are still celebrating. Tell my little angel that Daddy loves her very much. Alright bye." Ross had talked to Rachel's mother and that made him even more determined to do what he had planned.

He stepped into the shower. With the towel wrapped around his waist, he walked to the closet and pulled out his tuxedo. While he was dressing, he sprayed himself with cologne. Grabbing the flowers, he headed out the door and got in the car.

Finally the call ended and Rachel walked to the window. She could actually see the Empire State Building from there.

"Wow you can actually see the hearts like in the movie." she said. A tear actually came to her eye. "Happy Valentines Day Rachel." she sulked falling in the chair.

"Hey you," a familiar voice said in the doorway.

Rachel got up from her chair behind her desk. She slowly walked over to the doorway and smiled.

"Hey you." she said as she threw her arms around her fiance. In his hands was a bouquet of lilies. He brought them around and handed them to her.

"Happy Valentines Day Rachel." Ross said as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I am so sorry sweetie I know it's our first Valentines together and I wanted it to be special. You are probably ready to kill me but I had that call and then it was late." Rachel rambled on.

"Sssh" Ross said as he put his hand up to Rachel's lips. "We are going to forget about then and concentrate on us." He moved over to the desk and turned on a tiny tape recorder . The cassette player started to play…

"See the stone set in your eyes…" the ancient song played.

"Oh Ross." she sighed.

"I remember one time you said that I wasn't spontaneous or didn't seize the moment. I know it was a long time ago , but I do want to show you that I can seize the moment" Ross said. With that, he pushed everything off of Rachel's desk.

"Normally I would be furious, but I think that I can forgive you for this." she said sexily. He put his hands under her hips and lifted her onto the desk. Slowly he started to nibble at her neck.

"Ohh Ross that tickles, no fair." she squealed.

He started to stick his tongue in her ear as she quivered on the desk top. His hands made their way down to the front of her blouse. He laid his hand on the front of it and as if by magic, her blouse popped open to reveal her bra.

"Where did you learn that?" Rachel said impressed.

"Joey." he smiled. He took his hands and started to caress her flat stomach. Slowly he began pulling off her skirt and letting it drop to the floor.

"My turn" Rachel smiled. She reached up and pulled the jacket off his well defined shoulders. Next she seductively slid the tie off of his neck and proceeded to unbutton his crisp white shirt. Before long , her man was standing in front of her without a shirt.

Rachel slid onto the desk seductively. Ross began to move his hands as if to push her backwards in some sort of a game. She slid back wearing her bra and pantyhose. Ross eased himself onto the front of the desk. Still wearing his pants , the bulge in the front was rather obvious.

"Well well doctor, " smiled Rachel. "I think these need to come off."She slid her manicured fingers into the waistband and pulled at the belt and threw it in the corner. She unhooked the pants to reveal the silk heart covered boxers underneath.

Ross positioned himself over the front of the desk. Rachel slid to the front and wrapped her legs around Ross thighs. He wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny waist. Slowly she eased herself closer to the edge.

Rachel slid further and further into him. Their lips were mashed together and her mouth hungrily accepted his tongue. Finally it all ended and the only sound that echoed through the office was her sigh of contentment.

"So I surprised you," Ross said.

"Yes but it was a pleasant surprise." Rachel said.

"I had so many nice plans for tonight, dinner, a carriage ride, and then you couldn't get out in time." Ross explained.

"I feel like this is the story of our lives." Rachel admitted.

"Yeah it has popped up a few times." Ross said as he started to pick up his clothes .

"I will admit this, it has been a very special valentines day.Even without the fancy dinner and everything. I don't even care that I didn't get a gift." Rachel said.

Ross quickly remembered the box in his pocket. "Here, Happy Valentines Day, sweetie." he handed her the jewelry box.

Rachel opened it. She twirled the tiny necklace around her fingers. "Oh my God Ross, it's gorgeous.."

Ross said, "You could enchange it , if you want."

"No chance, I am glad I got off that plane and I am glad that I have someone who waited for me. Do you realize that we have known each other almost twenty five years?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well sometimes things are worth waiting for." Ross said.

"As I said on our first date, You were worth the wait and I don't just mean tonight." Rachel smiled.

"I'm hungry." Ross said.

"Then let's go get some Chinese and rent some DVD's and just lay in bed." Rachel suggested as they walked out of the building.

"Thank you Ross, for making my Valentines the perfect day." she said as she kissed him on the cheek. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked to the car. For the perfect Valentines Day doesn't have to be extravagant, the perfect day is spent with the one you love.

Hope you enjoyed this saucy Valentines tale….

"


End file.
